1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to water heater power control device and more particularly to a water heater power control device that is programmable to set the times when the water heater is operable in a normal condition or inoperable.
2. State of the Art
The use of water heaters is prevalent in virtually every house, apartment or other dwelling. The ability to have hot water at any given time in a day has become expected and common. In order to provide hot water through out the day, the water heater will automatically heat the water within the tank of the water heater. There is no control over the frequency that the water is heated out side of the level of heat that is selectable by the user of the water heater.
Conventional water heaters will run periodically through out the day as hot water is used by those within the house or if the water temperature drops. While this functions to provide hot water at any particular time during a day, these conventional hot water heaters have their limitations.
For example, conventional hot water heaters do not provide for the ability to control times of operation. Conventional hot water heaters operate all day long without interruption.
Accordingly, there is a need for a water heater power control device adapted to control times of operation of a conventional water heater.